Minor Characters (Cyber V)
A list of characters with minor, usually one-chapter, importance to Power Rangers Cyber V. Good Alex and Savannah Venturas Parents of the Venturas twins. It is not known which parent the Twins got their nanites from, but neither parent was an active Hybrid. In spite of this, their deaths were arranged in 2118 by Alphabet Soup. Kevin Jacob One of the resistance fighters of Reality 4510-231, an older man who was killed sending Anya Maize to the Prime Reality via Kalask's portal hub. He was the one who found her after the death of her family, and who raised her. He held off Munch as Daniel and Anya fled, and was devoured. Daniel Another member of the resistance, the one who guided Anya into Washington D.C. along with Kevin. He was also consumed by Munch, but his soul was removed by Spirit Drinker, later released in Horizon to force Anya to choose between saving him and destroying the monster. With his urging, she chose the latter, and he and Spirit Drinker's other victims faded away. Rick A resistance member who posed as a sympathizer of Kalask, and transported Anya into the Prime Reality before being killed when he activated a self-destruct. He had blond hair and blue eyes. R.I.C. The Robotic Interactive Canine from Power Rangers S.P.D. He assisted Kat Manx with obtaining information on Winters and Alphabet Soup. Doctor K The inventor of the R.P.M. Rangers' powers and equipment. While she is not shown in-story, Wendy discovered a hidden message from her that ultimately allowed the Twins to tap into the Morphing Grid in a new way to create the Techno Ops. The Galactic Council The governing body of the universe, currently situated on Eltar. Doggie Cruger went to them to get S.P.D. jurisdiction of the Kalask situation as the first phase of forcing Alphabet Soup out of the Ranger Project. He gained their approval off-panel. Jindrax and Toxica These two Duke Orgs, having turned good around the defeat of Master Org, stuck around well into the 22nd century, at which point they became the hosts of the Late Show. Jake made a surprise appearance there to announce the Rangers' upcoming press conference with President Winters. Master Chie The keeper of a temple, he discovered Emeralde after a battle with the Rangers and tended to her injuries. He helped Emeralde find clarity and attempted to steer her away from violence. However, he was killed during a battle between the Rangers, Emeralde, and Skullhound. His death drove Emeralde back to Kalask. Ambiguous This includes those who begin as antagonists, but are won over, vice versa, or simply civilians important enough to merit a mention. Alexander Jenkins Head of NTTV and father of Green Ranger Walter Jenkins. He ran a smear campaign against the Hybrids, and attempted to convince his son to leave Cyber V and take his place in the company, but after being saved by the Twins (and witnessing them morph), he saw things in a new light. He both promised to keep their secret, and to bring them down if they ever harmed his son. Evil Munch A monster from Reality 4510-231 who was selected to join Kalask's forces. He was semi-organic, semi-mechanical, with a massive jaw capable of crushing and devouring almost anything. He killed Anya's family, as well as her resistance friends when she escaped into the Prime Reality. He was later sent to test (and torment) Anya, who destroyed him with Walter's help and the Cyber Combat Megazord's Laser Fist attack. Tigress Another of Kalask's monsters, and the one sent to assassinate Anya in 2118. She killed the Venturas parents, and was badly injured by Sauder, but Kalask upgraded her and sent her out again. She nearly killed the Cyber V Rangers, but was badly hurt herself by the Technos. Against her will, Kalask saved her life by upgrading her again, leaving her a mindless rage machine with a vendetta against Sauder. She was destroyed by the Techno Thrust. Futuro A sickly blue-green monster with a somewhat bulbous head, complete with a partially exposed brain and bug-eyes, and dressed as a stage musician. He has precognitive abilities, and made a number of predictions regarding the futures of both the Rangers and Kalask before his destruction. Agent Q Meredith Winters' top agent in Alphabet Soup, and a mercenary wanted on multiple planets. He was responsible for removing Milfy's nanites and creating Reaver. He was shown to be fairly high ranking within the organization when Winters ordered him to mobilize all the Commandroids in anticipation of the next encounter with the Rangers, and later sending them out. He was the one to actually kill the Twins with an EMP rifle prepared by Winters. He escaped the battle, rejoining Winters for her attack on the UN. He was shocked by her decision to nuke Horizon, but went along with the plan, battling Cruger. He lost, and Cruger imprisoned him in a data card. Koji Harada/Hurricane The twin brother of Takuya/Tornado, Koji trained for years to become an emmisary to Earth, but was passed over in favor of Takuya in spite of having stronger abilities. Furious, he slipped away to Earth and became an enemy of Tornado's, facing him time and again. He eventually encountered and joined forces with Kalask, creating the trap that killed Takuya's team and Mai. Afterwards, he roamed the multiverse, killing every Takuya he could find. During one of these visits, he also stole the powers from an alternate Mai Pei, including her Kyubizord, which he then took time to drive utterly insane for his own use. Koji made his way to the Prime Reality during the Reality Quake. He launched his plan to destroy Takuya's new life on Halloween. After defeating Takuya, he impersonated his brother and infiltrated Fort Myers. He took out Wendy and left her with Takuya to die, then attacked Mai (Reality 21). He was stopped by Matt and Anya, and then the rest of the team. After Takuya and Wendy returned, he sent Dark Kyubizord to destroy the Rangers while he had a final duel with Takuya. In spite of his overwhelming advantages, Takuya scored the killing blow, and told Koji that he'd been chosen because he fought for otehrs, not for himself. Koji, even in the end, didn't get it, calling the idea inane. In spite of Koji's actions, Takuya truly mourned his brother.